


House of Odin

by MissBoaBoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acceptance, Action/Adventure, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Babysitting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family, Fluff, Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Siblings, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sibling Bonding, War, adorable kids, baby Loki, kid Hela - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBoaBoa/pseuds/MissBoaBoa
Summary: Who dared to say raising three children was easy?Who dared to say that living with a King and Queen was easy?A story following three young children who were born and raised in the Asgardian Palace. Facing adventures, school, and family dinners as they come to grow as a family.A story based on family, siblinghood, adventure, drama, love, and, of course, or three favorite Asgardians.





	1. All she wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> First of all, welcome!  
> Secondly, thank you so much for showing interest in this fic! 
> 
> For those of you who have read my other stories, this story has a similar feel and writing style as "All I did for you" and “Little Loki’s big adventure”, though this fic will have a little bit more drama and adventure into it, cause, well… Odin… and Asgard… and three children who could have grown up to be the strongest trio in all the Nine Realms, but, yeah… their father… XD
> 
> Anyway! without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of this story!
> 
> P.S. I have now written 5 chapters and have absolutely NO idea how much more there will be  
> P.P.S. I am Dutch so English is not my native language. If you find any syntax or other mistakes, please let me know and I will be happy to correct them. :D

‘Mother! Mother, I did it! I am the best in my class!’

 

A child’s voice echoed happily, proud. Small shoes running down the wide-open corridor, tapping against shining marble.

 

‘Everybody is so nice to me now, I do not feel lonely anymore!’

 

She sounded jubilant, panting softly as she had run straight from the learning halls towards the bedroom courters.

 

‘I am okay now, mother. Even without father!’

 

She came to an abrupt stop and placed her small hands against a heavy wooden door, pushing it open as her raven hair outlined her bright red cheeks.

 

‘Look at me, mother! Look mother!’

 

The smile on her face that was beaming with happiness froze, giving way for a hint of nervousness.

 

‘Mother…?’ Hela walked into the large bedroom, cautious not to make any rough sounds. She stared at the hundreds of flowers decorating the chamber, warm summer light making the colors shine even more brilliant. Yellow, pink, blue, red, orange and purple, creating an ocean of vibrant hues against the white walls, the sweet smell of anther dust breezing through the air. ‘Mother, I really did it…’ She almost whispered, her eyes resting on the heavily pregnant Queen of Asgard as she lay still in her bed. 

‘Hela,’ an all to familiar voice sounded and the young girl turned around, meeting the warm brown eyes of Eira, who was her mother’s personal servant before the raven-haired girl was even born. ‘My princess, what is it you are doing here?’ The young woman made a quick bow, her long and bright-red curls falling over her shoulders before looking up again. 

‘I wanted mother to see, w-well, to-’ The six-year-old stuttered nervously as she took a step back. She knew she should not be bothering her mother, especially now that she had grown weary and feeble, but she just could not contain herself from barging in. ‘I just wanted to show her something…’  

‘Oh, my princess, I do apologize, but I believe it is best for you to take your leave.’ Eira smiled kindly, offering her hand to guide the small child out of the bedroom. ‘Your mother is resting, you see, and we must not wake her.’

‘But…’ The young girl pouted as she looked at the wooden floor beneath her leather shoes, her hands clasped around the fabric of her blue dress. She had not seen her mother for at least two days as the queen had to stay in bed. Frigga was not sitting next to her bed at night anymore to read her a bedtime story. She was not there at the breakfast table in the mornings to wish her a safe and prolific day and she was not there as she would come home from classes to help her with her studies. She had not been there for over four weeks, cooped up in her bedroom to rest as much as possible. ‘I just wanted to see her…’

‘I know, child,’ Eira gently guided the girl to the door, feeling truly sorry for her. ‘and I am certain that your mother would have-’ 

‘Hela?’ 

The Queen’s drowsy voice sounded, causing both Hela and Eira to turn around in surprise. 

‘Mother!’ the girl shouted happily as she ran back, her small hands now resting on the edge of the bed. ‘Mother, I-!’ she then lowered her volume, continuing in a mumble. ‘Did I wake you?’ 

‘Of course not, love,’ Frigga’s smile was overflowing with affection, her hand moving to the young girl’s face to tuck a strand of raven hair behind her ear. 

‘My Queen,’ Eira bowed, her eyes then quickly darting towards the young girl before looking at Frigga. ‘My apologies, Your Majesty, I will-’ 

‘It is quite alright, Eira, could you please leave us be, just for a moment?’ Frigga asked kindly though gesturing at the door, leaving her servant no room to object.

The young woman opened her mouth, wanting to protest, but eventually gave her a polite nod before walking out of the room. 

Frigga managed a smile, knowing Eira meant well, but she was just so very happy to finally see her baby girl again. ‘Have you come running all this way to see me?’ 

‘I have!’ Hela’s smile was as bright as the flowers surrounding them. She climbed on top of the bed as Frigga had motioned her to come and sit next to her. ‘I wanted to show you something, mother. Here, look at this,’ her voice was filled with excitement as she raised her hand, concentrating on the tips of her fingers. 

Frigga stared attentively, looking at a second of bright green energy that flickered through the girl’s fingertips.

‘There!’ Hela smiled, trying again. ‘Did you see that, mother? I learned of Seiðr today!’ 

Frigga sighed softly, feeling guilt and regret weighing down on her. She had always dreamed to be the first to teach her girl about Seiðr, to be the one who was there when she would use her power for the very first time. However, being heavily pregnant with her second child left her feeble and she had no choice but to follow the advice of the royal Healers to take as much rest as she possibly could. ‘That is… That is amazing, Hela,’ she smiled, ‘you still have such a long way to go, but to be able to conjure Seiðr at such a young age, well, I could not be prouder.’   

Hela crawled next to her mother on the large and fluffy pillows, her arms clasped around the goddess’ body as Frigga held her in her warm and protective embrace. ‘I miss you, mother.’ 

‘I know, sweetheart,’ Frigga instantly felt tears pricking in her eyes at the girl’s small voice, though she blamed it on her emotional imbalanced state that came with her pregnancy. ‘but it will only be for a week or so, and then I will be here for you again.’ She placed a hand on her belly, ‘and you will have a little baby brother of sister to play with.’ 

Hela looked at her mother, an unamused frown on her face, ‘I do not want a brother or sister.’ 

Frigga chuckled as her daughter crossed her arms, ‘Then what is it you _do_ want?’ 

‘… Nothing,’ Hela stated determinately after thinking this through. ‘I just…’ her expression softened, ‘I only want you and father…’ 

‘It will not be long before your father returns, Hela.’ She wrapped her arm around the small frame, pulling her closer and covering her in warm fur blankets.

‘He has been gone for over six months.’ 

‘… Yes,’ Frigga nodded slowly. 

‘Do you not miss him, mother?’

‘Every day,’ the goddess pressed her lips against Hela’s temple, a sudden overwhelming grief washing over her as she felt the ghost of Odin’s warm embrace on her body. She swallowed heavily before continuing, ‘but he is needed, elsewhere.’

‘He is needed here,’ Hela stated as she heard the sorrow in her mother’s voice.

‘Such a small girl yet so clever,’ Frigga sighed. ‘Your father is in Jötunheim to… _talk_ with King Laufey. It must be done, Hela. Not only for our own safety, but for all of the Nine Realms. Do you understand?’

Hela remained silent for a moment, only to mutter, ‘Six months is a long time to talk.’ 

‘It is,’ Frigga felt her eyes tearing, a smile quickly forming on her face as she forced herself to be brave. ‘Not to worry though, he will come home this week. Now, would you like me to read you a story?’ 

‘No,’ Hela’s answer surprised the goddess greatly, ‘I want you to _tell_ me one. Tell me about your adventures, mother. About your travels to different Realms and the creatures you have encountered.’ 

Frigga blinked her eyes but nodded as she saw the excited expression on the small girl’s face. ‘Alright, dear. Now, let’s see, have I ever told you about the great forests of Vanaheim?’ 

Hela’s eyes sparkled as she listened breathlessly to her mother’s story, envisioning all the strange creatures and landscapes she described. She was happy to hear her mother’s words, to feel her warmth and to just be near her again. 

‘-And then, as the trees turned into bright shades of blue and purple, the creatures of the Tranquil Forests of Freyr had all returned and were able to live in harmony with the Vanir.’ Frigga ended her story in a whisper, noticing how her daughter’s breathing had grown heavy as she lay in her arms. 

A knock on the door caught her attention, ‘Yes?’ 

The servant girl entered, carrying a tray. ‘My Queen,’ Eira bowed reverently, ‘I have brought dinner.’

‘Oh my, has time moved so fast?’ the goddess looked outside through a window, only now noticing how the sun had started to set. 

‘I do not want to leave, mother.’ Frigga heard a voice mumble softly, a small arm wrapping tighter around her chest. ‘I want to stay with you.’ 

‘Hela, look at me, love,’ the deity placed a hand on her cheek, waiting for the child to meet her gaze. ‘The Healers told me that it will not be long before the baby is born. After that, I will be able to spend time with you until you wish I was still bedridden.’ The joke managed to conjure a smile on the girl’s face. ‘Now, go and eat your dinner, take a bath and then it is of to bed with you, understood?’ 

‘… Yes, mother,’ Hela wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck, only to let go as Eira gestured her to follow. ‘Good night, mother,’ the raven girl said as she reluctantly followed the servant towards the door. 

‘Pleasant dreams, dear,’ Frigga smiled, meeting the girl’s gaze as she would not move from the hallway until the door was completely closed. 

Hela quietly walked through the palace towards the dining hall, a few feet separating her from Eira as she followed suit. She did not pay any attention to the guards, who would stand in salute as she passed, her eyes glued to the floor beneath her feet. She did not enjoy the sweet flavor of her tomato soup, nor the smell of freshly baked bread.

With only half her dinner eaten, she made her way towards the bathing quarters, letting her small body soak in the hot water for at least thirty minutes before making her way to her bedroom. 

‘You will have to attend one more day in the learning halls tomorrow,’ Eira said as she neatly placed a clean dress on the girl’s desk chair. ‘and then you will have two days off.’ 

‘I know,’ the girls said as she crawled underneath her blankets, her black plush wolf wrapped in her arms. 

Eira remained silent for a moment, eventually deciding to sit next to her on the bed. ‘I know the past few weeks have been hard for you, princess. With the Allfather gone and the Queen having to rest, well,’ she then took a deep breath and sighed, not really knowing what to say as the girl did not even seem to listen to her. ‘I do think both your parents are very proud of you.’ 

Hela did not say a word, her only response being that she crawled deeper into her soft blankets and turned around in her bed. ‘I must sleep. I promised mother.’ 

‘… Of course, my princess.’ Eira nodded before leaving the girl’s room, closing the door behind her. 

Hela remained completely quiet as she listened to the sounds on the other side of the wall. She heard Eira walking away and two guards made their way to stand dutifully at each side of her door. 

She threw her blanket off and crawled out of bed as she was certain that no one would enter her room anymore. She walked towards an open window, a soft breeze leaving her nightgown to flutter. She let her head rest on her arms as she was barely tall enough to lean in the window opening, standing on the tip of her toes. She sighed as she took in the view of the courtyard, a feeling of numbness filling her as, just like the last six months, everything seemed to go according to schedule. 

The stablemen walked their last round to make sure all the horses were well-provided for the night. The guards on the high castle walls stood firm like statues, unmoving, but ever heedful. Some Einherjar- elite Asgardian soldiers- cleaning their weapons after a long day of practice. The men smiled as servant girls would wave at them, playfully giggling and playing with their hair as they walked past.

Nothing had changed. 

Hela kept staring for hours on end, predicting every scene at the exact right time, before finally turning her gaze towards the large gates of the courtyard. She folded her hands and mumbled some soft prayers. Just like every other night, she prayed to the three wise Norns and ask them to bring her father home. And just like every other night, the gate would close, the King of Asgard unreturned.

Not expecting anything, yet still feeling disappointed, Hela crawled back into her bed again, keeping her stuffed animal close to her chest as she lulled herself to sleep.


	2. The King's return

**Chapter 2**

**-**

‘Hela.’

 

…

 

‘Hela.’

 

…

 

‘Hela, it is time to wake up, rise and shine.’

 

Hela crawled completely under the soft fur on her bed and grumbled some curses as Eira opened the curtains. The bright early morning sun shining its warm rays into her room. 

‘Come on now, Princess,’ Eira sighed, never getting used to the girl’s grumpy morning mood. She walked over and pulled the blankets from her body as experience had thought her that there was no gentle way of persuading the girl to leave her bed. ‘You will have to be in the learning halls before the sun rises over the mountains and you have yet to get dressed.’

‘I do not want to,’ The raven girl mumbled as she crawled on her knees, her face buried in her hands. ‘I want to sleep, just like mother.’ 

‘Honestly, Hela, how can you still be so tired? You have slept almost half a day, yet it is the same routine every morning.’

Hela glared at her through her fingers. Surely, she would have had enough sleep if she was not on the look out for her father every night for the past six months. She wondered whether to share this with her mother’s servant but decided against it. ‘I am going back to sleep,’ she grumbled, searching for her blanket.

‘No, Hela, you will get out of bed, right this instance.’ Eira grabbed the blanket from the floor and pointed at the ewer and basin set that stood proudly on the girl’s dress table. ‘Wash your face, young lady. Now.’ 

The small goddess grumbled as she sluggishly crawled out of the bed and sat down on a wooden chair. Eira combed the girl’s long and tangled hair as Hela would wash her face, sighing as she looked at the many layers of clothing that would form her dress. 

‘Now, dear, stand up,’ Eira waited for the child to do as she said, helping her out of her linen shift and into the first layer of her orange dress. 

Hela tried to cooperate, holding her hands in front of her as Eira wrapped a decorative leather strap around one of her wrists while the young girl’s eyes were half-closed, staring drowsily. 

The princess then suddenly looked up, her ears pricked as she heard a familiar sound. ‘Eira, did you hear that?’ a smile formed on her face as she ran towards her window to look outside.

Sitting on the great gate of the royal courtyard, uttering deep and rasping calls, two large ravens had settled, their round black eyes peering ominously at their surroundings. 

‘Huginn and Muninn,’ the goddess whispered, recognizing the creatures as Odin’s trusted companions. A bright smile formed on her face as she heard the sound of the Einherjar marching towards the palace, their armory clinking softly with every step they took. ‘Father!’ she shouted, dashing out of her room in nothing but her undergarment. 

‘Hela?’ Eira turned around, the next piece of clothing still in hand. ‘Hela! Hela, come back! You are not decent!’ she called out, wanting to run after the little princess but the girl managed to slip past her and every staff member as she ran down the staircase. 

She panted as she ran outside, excitedly waiting at the gate for her father to arrive. The first to enter, however, were the Einherjar, weary and pale. Hela’s smile slowly faded as she saw their grim expressions, their faces abraded, their armory heavily damaged. They moved like ghosts, haunted and detached, barely managing to lift their feet.

Hela placed her hands against her chest, a sudden feeling of fear and panic stirring in her tummy. ‘Father?’ she called out but heard nothing. ‘Excuse me,’ she gently tugged at one of the Einherjar’s sleeves, hoping to get his attention. ‘where is-’

She closed her mouth with a gasp as the man she was talking to collapsed right at her feet. Her breath froze, shivering hands moving towards the still body. She placed the tip of her fingers on the man’s skin, tears forming in her eyes as she heard the warrior’s pained cries. Hela looked closer, the man’s body was covered in blood and blisters, his skin cold as ice. Frostbite. 

The young girl panicked as she heard the Einherjar’s ragged gasps for air, a cold sweat forming on her skin as she started to shout for help. She wanted to unbuckle the man’s armory, to see if she could find the wound that caused the heavy bleeding, only to retrieve her hands again as she heard Healers coming from the palace, shouting to make way.

Overwhelmed by the chaos that surrounded her, Hela felt tears stinging in her eyes. The warriors fell in silent agony, life stolen from their eyes like Draugr- restless undead. She took rapid glances, not knowing what to do, and eventually settled for calling out to her father as she cried. ‘Father?!’ Her heart thrummed in her ears as she covered her eyes, ‘Father, where are you?! FA-’

Strong hands suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist and Hela was pulled against a large body. She flinched at first, only to wrap her arms around the man’s neck in a tight hug as she recognized him as her own father. 

‘There there, Hela,’ Odin’s voice was soothing and calm even among the chaos that surrounded them, his arms protectively wrapped around his girl’s body as he held her close. ‘it is quite alright.’

‘Father,’ Hela sniffed, fighting bravely against the tears that rolled down her cheeks. ‘What happened? You were only gone to negotiate, right? S-so why-’ she looked at the Einherjar who were collapsing from injuries and exhaustion as palace staff rushed to their aid. Healers, servants, guards, all running and shouting in what seemed like a disordered clash. Hela stammered, her mouth slightly ajar to finish her question but Odin soothed her.

‘It was a long trip, Hela,’ the Allfather nodded at a stable boy to care for his horse before walking into the palace. With his daughter now clenched around his neck, he took one last grim look at his weary and bloodied men before walking into his home. ‘Now, tell me, how come a young princess, such as yourself, walks around the courtyard wearing nothing but her undergarment?’ He smiled, hoping to distract the girl from these remnants of war as the doors closed behind them. 

Hela tilted her head slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes, only then to remember that she was not properly dressed yet. ‘I-I heard them, father, the ravens, they announced your arrival and I just…’ she then looked up, big eyes staring straight at Odin. ‘Father! Quick! We must tell mother you have returned! She will be so happy!’ she squirmed in the king’s arms till he let go of her. She grabbed his hand and guided the towering man up the stairs and towards the sleeping chambers before he could even respond. 

‘Mother! Mother, look!’ she shouted as she barged into the room, Odin bent at her side as he was still holding her hand. ‘Mother?’ 

Frigga looked up from the large book that rested in her hands. ‘Hela, honey, please d-’ her eyes widened as she looked into the bright blue eyes of her husband. ‘By Odin’s beard…’ 

‘By my beard,’ Odin laughed, wrapping his arms around the woman he loves so much. ‘You look as beautiful as the day I left.’ He placed his hand on her belly, smiling. ‘You look even more beautiful, actually.’ 

‘Odin, stop,’ The Queen chuckled, her cheeks reddening as she saw her daughter slightly tilting her head. ‘Hela, dear, why won’t you get dressed? Your father and I, we, well we have a lot of dreary adult matters to discuss.’ 

‘Yes, mother,’ the girl smiled, running straight to her bedroom. 

Frigga turned to Odin, quickly brushing a tear from her eyes before speaking. ‘I am so happy you have returned.’ She wrapped an arm around the god’s neck, pressing her soft lips against Odin’s in a loving kiss. 

‘I could not bear another moment from your side, my Queen,’ the Allfather took her soft hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, his scraggly beard brushing against her skin. He looked up with a smile which was quick to turn into a frown as he noticed her tensed expression. ‘You look troubled, my Frigg, what is the matter?’ 

Frigga swallowed nervously, her hands clasped around those of her husband. ‘Tell me, Odin, the war, between our Realms… has it…?’ 

‘It has ended, for now at least,’ the Allfather sighed. ‘The cost was great, but we managed to bring the Jötnar back to the deepest and darkest crevice of which they came.’ 

Frigga held her breath, her heart breaking over the weary eyes of her husband. She let her head rest on his strong shoulders which had carried such heavy burdens. She cradled his hands, which had been stained with blood through countless battles. She savored his calming presence, the man, the god, who was able to bring peace back to the Nine Realms. ‘I have prayed for your safe return, every night.’

‘Then the Norns smile upon you in favor,’ Odin buried his lips in her yellow hair, a smile forming on his face as he saw Frigga place her hands on her stomach. ‘Have they told you yet?’

The goddess looked up with questioning eyes, ‘I beg your pardon?’ 

‘The Norns,’ Odin continued, hardly able to keep his excitement in tone. ‘Have they spoken to you yet?’ He gestured at his wife’s belly. 

At first she looked down in confusion, only to smile as she finally understood his question. ‘They have,’ her warmth and love showed in her eyes.

‘Well?’ Odin asked impatiently, ‘For Norns sake, woman! Do not leave me in wonder.’

Frigga chuckled, ‘It will be a boy, Odin.’ Her smile grew at the expense of the Allfather’s baffled silence. ‘They have blessed us with a son. A beautiful, healthy and strong baby son.’ 

The loud roar in cheer that left Odin’s throat could be heard throughout the entire palace. He jumped up from the bed, throwing his hands in the air before placing them in front of his mouth, walking back and forth through the bedroom in ecstasy. ‘A son,’ he muttered with a smile, now facing his wife again. ‘We are blessed with a son!’ 

Not knowing if it was actually possible or not, Frigga felt her smile growing wider, laughing as Odin wrapped his strong arms around her and nearly lifted her out of her bed. ‘My love, please,’ she chuckled. 

‘Forgive this fool, my dear Frigg,’ Odin carefully placed her back on her bed, only to let himself fall next to her. ‘It is just… a son! The Norns have blessed us with a son!’ He jumped up from the bed again, his excitement granting him a burst of seemingly unlimited energy. ‘A name,’ he suddenly turned around. ‘We have yet to think of a name!’ 

‘Well, we do know it is going to be a boy so,’ she looked up at her husband. ‘I think you should bring him the gift of his name.’ 

Odin walked back and knelt at her bedside, gently placing his hands on her stomach. He breathed, slowly, feeling his child, his son, move inside his wife for the first time. ‘… My son,’ he spoke calmly. ‘… Thor.’ 

‘Thor,’ Frigga repeated with a smile. ‘I very much like that name.’ 

Odin looked up with a smile, his eyes growing wide in laughter as he felt the baby kick under his hands. ‘He is heathy, and strong, I can feel it! Much like his father!’ He looked at his wife, who managed to suppress a grimace at the baby’s movement. ‘How much longer? Have the Healers given any indication yet?’ 

‘They have,’ Frigga huffed as she tried to sit up a little, wanting to reach for her blankets that were at her feet but failed as her large belly was limiting her movements. She sighed as she let herself lean back in her pillows. ‘It could be any moment.’ 

‘ _Any_ moment?’ Odin repeated in disbelieve, eyes wide. ‘As in, _right now_ any moment?’ 

‘It could be,’ Frigga’s smile grew weary. 

‘That means there is haste!’ Odin stated, turning around and ready to march out of the room. ‘The feast, the guestlist, the musicians, the caterer! Uh, you there! Guard!’ Odin pointed at a young man who was guarding the Queen’s door, startling him in his loud voice. ‘Round up some guests, also, make sure to-!’ 

‘Odin,’ the goddess chuckled as she saw her towering husband standing next to the much smaller guard. ‘Please, love, calm down. Thor has yet to be born.’ 

‘I know, Frigg, but,’ the god managed to calm himself at the sight of his beloved deity, whose expression spoke volumes. His voice turning softer as he caringly placed the warm blanket over her slightly shivering body, ‘well, I do believe some time can be spared on making these preparations. No nead to rush such important matters. You are right, as always.’ 

‘And do not dare forget,’ Frigga chuckled, fighting to keep her eyes open. ‘Norns, look at me. Bedridden while my husband just returned from war.’ She sighed in embarrassment, now feeling like she has failed both as a mother and a spouse. ‘I am so sorry, I wish I could be of more use.’ 

Odin placed his hand on her head, his rough fingers amiably moving through her silky hair. ‘There is nothing of more importance at this moment then the task which is at your hand.’ He pressed a kiss on her belly, ‘Rest, my love. I will see to it that all matters will be tended to.’ 

Frigga smiled, moving her lips to whisper her gratitude, but she was unable to voice them. 

‘Mother, Father,’ Hela smiled in the door opening, dressed properly. 

‘Come, my daughter,’ Odin reached out to her, lifting her in the air and into his arms as they walked away. ‘I will have a lot of arrangements to attend to and could use your help in your mother’s absence. Would you be so kind to aid this old fool, my princess?’

Hela laughed, her arms wrapped around the god’s neck. ‘Yes father,’ she pressed a kiss against his cheek and raised a hand to wave at her sleeping mother. ‘anything for you.’


	3. Thunder

**Chapter 3**

**Thunder**

It was a stormy Summer’s night when the first prince was born in the great Palace of Asgard. Rain ticking against the windows, wind howling through the trees, violently tearing leaves off their branches. 

Hela panted heavily as her room lighted up by another flash of lightning, jolting up in her bed by a loud roaring sound of thunder. She held on to her stuffed animal, holding it tightly against her chest. She shivered. There was something about this raw power, the ferocity of the element that left her squirming anxiously in her bed. 

Hela sighed wearily, and although her eyes were heavy she had a hard time falling asleep. She could not stop thinking of her father the moment he stepped foot into the courtyard a couple of days ago, his soldiers exhausted and in pain. Their ashen faces kept flashing before her eyes, her mind playing the same images over and over again like a movie. Mother said that father was gone to talk to the Jötnar, to restore peace in the Nine Realms but Hela had started to doubt that.

Words would not leave such wounds. Words would not leave the living to look like Draugr.   

Hela tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to rid herself of the memories. She eventually looked up at the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of the creatures who were responsible for all this. Jötnar, vulgar and relentless, creatures with hearts as cold and dark as the abyss they once came from. Hela loathed them. She crawled further underneath the soft fur that was her blanket, a sudden fear for the creatures of ice to stand in her room overwhelming her.  

The storm continued to rage over the lands, leaving the small girl to wonder whether she should ask for permission to sleep in the safety and comfort of her parents’ bed. She knew she should not bother her mother and let her rest, but surely she could ask her father for his approval. 

An ominous howl through the trees made the small girl’s decision very clear. Wrapping a warm blanket around her body, she ventured towards her parents’ bedroom, tiptoeing through the silence of the palace, her trusted plush pinned under her arm. 

‘My princess, please, move aside!’ 

A voice sounded and Hela’s eyes grew wide as two Healers ran past her through the corridor. Tilting her head slightly, the girl wondered what all the commotion was about, but her blood froze as she heard a pained scream coming from further down the hallway. 

It was her mother. 

Brave as she was, Hela threw her blanket from her shoulders, dashing for her mother’s room, only to be stopped by her door by two guards. 

‘My Princess,’ the guard on the left spoke as the two held the young girl by her arms. ‘I do apologize, but I must ask you to return to your room.’

‘Let go of me!’ she screamed, trying to bite one of the guards as they would not let her through. ‘I have to see mother! I heard her scream!’

‘My Princess, you do not understand,’ the guard tried to explain, keeping the child at a distance. ‘The Queen, she-’ 

Another cry was heard, striking the small goddess to the bone. ‘Please! It is my mother, she needs help! I-I have to tell father that something is wrong!’ She desperately tried to break through the guard’s iron block, kicking and shouting as she tried to get her nails under his armor and into his skin. ‘Please, do you not hear her?!’ 

The guards looked at each other, both not really knowing what to say to the child.

The three of them then looked up, hearing another cry echo through the palace, though this voice did not belong to the Queen. 

Seizing her moment, Hela dodged between the two men, agilely jumping back to her feet and bursting into her parents’ room while the guards commanded her to wait. 

‘Mother!’ she shouted, panting. ‘Mother! What happened?!’ she ran towards the bed and looked at the goddess’ pale face, drained in sweat. Her hair was messy, her nightgown up to her waist and covered in…

Hela felt tears pricking in her eyes, her face paled as she saw blood staining her mother’s white evening gown. She started to panic as she had counted at least four Healers, who were walking back and forth in haste.

‘Hela,’ Odin, who was holding his wife’s hand, was quick to rise to his feet, ‘What is wrong, dear? What are you doing here?’ 

‘T-there was lightning a-and, and then I heard mother scream and,’ Hela stuttered as she tried to voice her words, pointing at the blood that covered the goddess’ bed and inner thighs. 

‘Oh, Hela, love,’ Frigga managed to utter as one of her servants quickly covered her blood-stained legs, smiling through her tears. ‘do not threat, I am unharmed.’ 

Skeptical of her mother’s words, Hela squinted her eyes, ‘then why…?’ 

‘It is alright, lass,’ Odin smiled and picked the girl up, carrying her on his hip. He carefully tucked a strain of her raven hair behind her ear and kissed her on her cheek, his scraggly beard causing the young child to chuckle softly. 

‘Congratulations, my fair Queen,’ One of the Healers spoke, a woman, who carried something in her arms. Something wrapped in the finest silk. ‘It is a baby boy, healthy and strong.’ 

Odin sat down on the bed, next to his wife, his daughter on his lap. ‘I knew it,’ his voice was unsteady, tears of joy threatening to flood his eyes. ‘Strong, like his father,’ he gently brushed back a fold of fabric, staring into bright blue eyes for the very first time. ‘and beautiful, like his mother.’ 

Frigga smiled through her tears, holding her babe close against her chest as she looked at her daughter. ‘Hela, I would like you to meet your new baby brother, Thor.’

The raven goddess leaned forward and tilted her head as the babe in her mother’s arms squirmed slightly and uttered some… sounds. She placed the tip of her fingers against her brother’s cheek, flinching as he grabbed one of her fingers with his tiny hands. 

Hela stared wide open eyes at the fragile gingers that were wrapped around her pinky. ‘Hello, Thor,’ she spoke softly. ‘Welcome to Asgard.’ 

The word of a newborn prince spread like wildfire throughout the lands, the great wolfs Skoll and Hati whispering about his birth for many days and nights. Asgard was overjoyed, its people celebrating for days on end, praying to the Norns only health and prosperity would come the small child’s way. 

It was not only in this Realm that the news was received with delight. Soon, other planets, other Realms visited Asgard, bearing blessings and gifts in all forms and seizes. 

All the Nine Realms, at peace and in merriment. 

Though, one could say that such tranquil harmony was never to last long. Seven years had passed within the blink of an eye, time moving ever so steadily, even in the Asgardian Palace. 

‘Thor! Give that back, you little pest!’ The now fifteen-year-old Hela shouted as she ran after her little brother.

‘Never!’ Thor laughed as he dashed into the dining hall, nearly bumping into one of the staff members as he held a small book in the air.

‘Give it back! You bloody-’ 

‘Hela!’ Odin warned his daughter as he sat at the head of the table, his eyes wide as Thor jumped over his lap to dodge a plate to his head. 

‘It is not fair, father,’ Hela grumped, glaring after her little brother as she readied herself to throw another plate. ‘He stole my journal!’ 

‘I most certainly did not!’ Thor counter haughtily, panting as he opened the book. 

‘You most certainly _did_! Now close that book or I will-’ Hela focused her Seiðr, letting it waver through the tip of her fingers before aiming it at the blond in the form of a knife. 

‘Hela, no Seiðr at the table!’ Odin intervened, sweeping the young girl off her feet in an attempt to put her on her seat at the table.

‘“Journal – second day of my fifteenth Spring.”’ Thor started with a smirk, dodging under the table before his sister could throw an actual knife at him. ‘“Today in the learning halls Baldur smiled at me and-” wait, who is Baldur?’ The young prince chuckled as he heard the raven girl hiss in anger. 

‘Thor! Get from underneath that table right this instance, young man! And give your sister her journal back!’ Odin tried, barely managing to dodge a scratch to his face as Hela frantically tried to get out of his grip and wrap her hands around her younger brother’s throat. The Allfather sighed however as the two continued their fight, shouting at each other and running through the dining hall again as Hela slipped from his grip. 

‘Hela loves Baldur! Hela loves Baldur!’ Thor laughed, though it was short to last as his sister tackled him and pinned him down on the floor. ‘Get of me! That hurts!’ 

‘No, you give me back my journal, you little-!’ 

‘Hela, Thor.’ 

The two children looked up in surprise, freezing on the spot as they looked at the woman standing in the door opening.

‘Frigg,’ Odin exclaimed relief, but quickly fell silent as he saw his wife’s disapproving look. 

Without a word, Frigga walked towards the shattered plate, its pieces scattered over the floor. ‘Who did this?’ she asked, now looking at her children. 

‘Uh,’ Hela started reluctantly as she and Thor let go of each other’s clothes and hair before standing up. ‘I-I did, mother, but is was only because Thor stole my journal!’ 

‘I did not steal it, I _borrowed_ it! You went berserk and started to throw with plates and knives and- and your little Seiðr tricks!’ Thor countered, trying to defend himself as he crossed his arms. ‘That was highly uncalled for, sister.’ 

‘My Seiðr skills are not mere tricks,’ Hela grumbled through clenched teeth, wanting to continue their fight. 

‘Thor,’ Frigga’s voice sounded, ‘you go get a new plate. Hela, you go get a broom and clean up your mess.’ 

‘But mother!’ Thor protested, only to quickly shut his mouth as Frigga glared at him. ‘Uh, a new plate, yes, of course!’ he smiled and walked towards a large cabinet.

Hela sighed in annoyance, grabbing a broom and sweeping up the mess she had caused in silence.

‘Quite right,’ Odin nodded, crossing his arms as his Queen sat down next to him. ‘I hope this will teach you a lesson. Hela, you do not throw with plates and Thor, you never steal your sister’s journal again, am I clear?’ 

Thor and Hela glared at their father, both raising an unimpressed brow. The two then looked at each other again, continuing their task at hand. 

When the family had finally settled down at the table, the servants begin serving the main course. 

‘My Queen,’ Eira bowed briefly as she held a serving tray in hand, a letter carefully placed on top of it. ‘You have received an epistle. It came for you this afternoon.’ 

‘For me?’ Frigga looked up in surprise, her eyes falling on her loyal servant. ‘thank you, Eira.’ 

‘Maybe it is for Hela,’ Thor said out loud, causing his sister to look up at him. The blond brought his fork to his mouth and muttered softly, ‘maybe it’s a love letter from Baldur.’ He smirked, uttering a yelp in pain as his older sister kicked him hard against his shinbone underneath the table. 

‘Well, Frigg?’ Odin asked casually, though his curiosity was not to be missed as he saw the woman opening her letter. ‘Who is it from?’

‘Oh my,’ Frigga smiled as her eyes scanned the written words. ‘It is an epistle from En Dwi.’

‘Ugh,’ the Allfather rolled his eyes at the name. ‘I never liked that guy.’

‘Mother, who is En Dwi?’ Hela asked as she wondered whether it was even a man or a woman. It was no Asgardian name, that was certain. 

‘En Dwi Gast is an old friend of mine. We met in a cavern long ago before I was married to your father,’ Frigga chuckled softly, her eyes still on the paper. ‘He has such a way with words, always has.’ The queen looked aside, sighing as she saw her husband grumbly continuing his dinner. ‘What? It is true. Here listen to this; “ _Pray say many kind words from me to all your blessed household. May you continue in good health and good spirits, most reverend and divinely favored lady_.” 

‘Ah, that man is all words,’ Odin grumbled and muttering softly, ‘like a slithering snake…’

‘We are to visit him some time,’ Frigga stated, blithely continuing her dinner. 

‘What?’ the Allfather nearly whined as he looked at her in disbelieve. ‘Love, he is _your_ friend, why should I-’ 

‘ _We_ are to visit him,’ The goddess repeated tautly, causing her husband to stare in front of him with a grim expression. He glared at his children as he heard them snorting and chuckling, a smirk forming on his face as he sat up straight again. ‘Of course, love, the children and I would be pleased to visit your good friend.’ 

Hela and Thor simultaneously silenced, looking at each other before glaring at their smirking father. 

‘I, I cannot go,’ Hela was the first to comment. ‘I have… studies.’

‘As do I!’ Thor quickly added. 

‘You will see your studies taken care of before our leave,’ Frigga said, her patience running low. 

‘But mother-’

‘I do not wish to hear any more of this,’ the Queen looked at her children, her voice remaining calm though her words were dripping with irritation. 

The four continued their family dinner in silence, the young blond prince being the first to open his mouth again. ‘I learned how to wield a sword today.’ 

‘Is that right now, lad?’ Odin looked up with a proud smile. 

‘You learned how to strap it at your hip,’ Hela corrected her little brother, ‘your teacher did not even allow you to touch it yet.’ 

‘All will come in time,’ Frigga intervened, casting her son a proud nod. ‘Practice and patience, those are the key to mastering a skill.’ 

‘Yes, and when I am ready, I will join father in every battle!’ Thor stood up from his chair, his hands resting on his left hip as if reading himself to draw a sword. ‘We will go to Svartalfheim and teach those Black Elves the true power of the Æsir! Or! Or, we could go to Jötunheim,’ Thor’s eyes gleamed with excitement.

‘Yes, and when we are there,’ Hela continued, her brother catching her attention at the name of the coldest Realm. The two of them now smiled and nearly jumping in anticipation, ‘we will hunt those horrid Jötnar down and slay them all!’ 

‘Hela, Thor!’ Frigga looked at her two children, aversion etched in her expression. ‘I do not wish to hear such vulgar words at this table! Our truce with the Frost Giants is fragile at best and not to be taken lightly. Brave men have laid their lives for our freedom and for the safety of all the Nine Realms.’ 

The two siblings looked at each other, their shoulders lowering as they quietly sat down again, their gazes directed at the empty plates in front of them.

The Goddess sighed, already regretting raising her voice. ‘Thor, Hela,’ she continued in a softer tone, ‘I understand that the battlefields sound glorious. It is a test of skill, bravery and loyalty and are often rewarded with inspiring tales and great legends. However,’ her voice turned muted, ‘remember that all these brave men had to pay a high price in return for those honors.’ 

Hela gulped, fumbling with the brim of her sleeve as she looked at the Queen, ‘What did it cost them, mother?’ 

‘Lives,’ Frigga answered solemnly. She looked at her husband from the corner of her eye before continuing. ‘They have met Death in his most gruesome form as it took from them their friends, their brothers, their sanity…’ She sighed and shook her head. ‘You must understand this, both of you, we must never abuse the power that is in our grasp.’

‘A wise king never seeks out war,’ Odin added. He took Frigga’s hand in his own, a warm smile forming on his face before he looked at his children. ‘But he must always be ready for it.’ 

Hela and Thor looked at each other, both not knowing what to say and eventually just nodded. 

‘Well now,’ Frigga took a deep breath, lightening her voice as she smiled. ‘I believe this to be enough for today.’ She gestured at a servant, who was quick to step forward and clear the table. ‘Thor, Hela, please go to the stables and see to it that our horses are properly taken care of. I overheard some guards say that the stable boy had to leave early due to a severe headache.’ 

‘Yes mother,’ Thor nodded and walked out of the dining room, his sister following close behind him. 

‘Mother, father,’ Hela stopped in the door opening and turned around to face her parents. ‘The Frost Giants have caused nothing but trouble, spreading grief wherever they go. Nothing good could ever come from that barren Realm.’ Her sharp eyes peered at the god and goddess. ‘If I were to be Queen, I would hunt them all down and slay them before they create any more suffering.’ 

Odin and Frigga looked at their child in silence, both too shocked by the young girl’s words to form any response. 

Hela smiled, ‘It is better to prevent than to cure, would you not agree?’ she nodded politely and followed her brother towards the stables.


	4. One last time

**Chapter 4**

**One last time**

 

Frigga sat in her chair, reading a heavy book on the advanced art of Seiðr. She had redrawn to the southern Winter chambers which were specially designed to reside in during the colder months but were completely abandoned during the period of Summer. She shivered, the first signs of an unusually early Winter exposing themselves through cold breezes and freezing nights. She placed her book to rest on her lap and looked over at the fireplace, mumbling some words which caused a fire to ignite from the logs. 

‘By my beard!’ Odin exclaimed, clearly startled as he placed a hand on his heart. ‘Frigg, love, I have already asked you many times, please do not use your magic without telling me so. You are going to send me to an early grave if you continue like that.’ 

‘Yes, indeed,’ the Queen nodded absentmindedly, trying to focus on her book again. 

The Allfather straightened his back and lowered the documentations that his council had asked him to study. ‘Is anything the matter, dear?’ 

‘What ever you think is wise, Odin,’ Frigga responded, clearly not paying any attention to the man’s words. 

The Allfather frowned. ‘… I have never liked visiting your mother,’ he dared to say, flinching as he had expected his wife to throw the heavy book straight at his head. He then looked up, however, as he found the woman staring into the soft flames of the fireplace. ‘Frigga,’ he knelled down in front of his Queen, his eyes admiring the dancing shadows that played over her face. ‘what is troubling you?’   

‘It is merely…’ the goddess remained silent for a moment, uttering a sigh in frustration. ‘Earlier, during dinner, Hela vowed to slay every Jötunn once she is Queen.’ She let a tensed hand shift through her blond locks and swallowed, ‘her words, they concern me. If it is true what she says, then-’

‘Do not worry over her words, Frigga,’ Odin smiled at his wife’s troubled expression. ‘She is a teenager, energetic and ambitious, but also naïve and unexperienced in life. It will be years before she has the right to ascends the throne, so she will have plenty of time to learn.’ 

Frigga opened her mouth, wanting to counter the Allfather’s words with numerous hypothetical situations, but eventually closed her mouth again as she decided to trust his wise words. ‘I guess you might be right.’ 

‘And do not dare to forget,’ Odin laughed, placing a kiss against the deity’s temple. ‘Hela and Thor will be fine, each in their own unique and individual ways.’

‘Right,’ Frigga nodded, finally smiling again. 

‘That’s my lass,’ Odin wrapped his hands around the goddess’s small waist, causing her to laugh and squirm under his touch. ‘Now, will you stop worrying?’ 

‘Y-yes, Odin, please sto-op!’ The Queen tried to breath, quickly placing a hand in front of her mouth as she let out a snort in her laughter.

‘I can not hear you, Frigga, could you please speak up?’ Odin smirked as she tried to push his hands from her sides. 

‘Yes! Yes, I will stop worrying! Now let go of me, you oaf!’ Frigga’s laughter slowly ebbed into a soft chuckle as her husband stopped, only to be swooped off her seat and carried in his arms. 

‘Norns know what I have done to earn a divinity as yourself,’ he placed his lips against hers, breathing in her sweet scent as he held her against his body. 

‘Such a lout,’ Frigga smiled warmly as she placed her hands on his cheeks. ‘but _my_ lout, nonetheless.’ She kissed him, passionately, wanting to place her hands on his strong chest but stopped as she heard a loud ticking sound coming from the window nearby.

Odin looked up, his eyes widening as he saw his two trusted companions screeching loudly at the window and clawing at the glass. ‘Huginn, Muninn,’ he carefully put his wife back on her own two feet and quickly opened the window, letting the two ravens in. 

‘They are restless,’ Frigga placed a hand on Odin’s arm, noticing how the two birds frantically flapped their wings as they landed on the large oak table. ‘What do they tell you?’ 

The Allfather concentrated on the creatures’ cries, his face turning grim as they squalled, their eyes making rapid movements. ‘No...’ he muttered softly. ‘NO!’ He slammed his hands on the table, causing the birds to scatter, their black feathers fluttering through the air and to the ground. ‘Warn Heimdall and call out the Einherjar!’ He shouted towards his ravens, who were quick to fly out of the window again.

‘What is it?’ Frigga asked worriedly, wanting to place her hand on the god’s back as he walked away. ‘Odin, tell me, what is the matter?’ 

The Allfather turned around, an unrelenting expression etched in his face. ‘Frost Giants.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Beg for mercy, and I might just let you live!’ 

‘Never! I shall never bow to your will!’ 

‘Than you leave me no choice,’ Hela smirked, the soft lights of the stables twinkling in her eyes as she wrapped her fingers tightly around the pitchfork in hand. ‘For Asgard!’ she shouted and charged, attacking her enemy with swift motions. 

Thor staggered backwards as he defended himself with a shovel. He jumped up a few bales of hay, successfully dodging his older sister’s assault. He then yelped, barely able to escape from a green dagger that was thrown at his chest. ‘Hey! No Seiðr! That’s not fair!’ he panted, his breath visible in the cold of the night. 

‘Darling, you have no idea what is fair,’ Hela smirked, managing to sweep her little brother of his feet with a low wave of her pitchfork. ‘Now, tell me, foul creature, where is the Casket of Ancient Winters?!’

‘Oh no, spare me, oh great Asgardian!’ Thor dramatically raised his hands in defeat, letting himself fall completely into the bales of hay. ‘I have no pride, no honor, for I am but a worthless Jötunn. I cowardly surrender, begging you for forgiveness.’

Hela smirked devilishly, pointing her pitchfork towards the “fallen Jötunn”, ‘Kneel.’ 

Thor looked at her with a questioning expression. ‘I beg your pardon?’ 

‘Kneel,’ Hela repeated, arrogantly looking down on her younger brother. ‘before your Queen.’

‘… As you please,’ Thor rolled to his side, lowering his voice as he got on his hands and knees with a smirk, ‘your Majesty!’ he then grabbed his sister’s ankle and pulled her down, hay now flying through the air as the two wrestled and play-fought each other. They screamed loudly in laughter, rolling from one bale to the other, not minding all the horses who were calmly resting in their stables. 

With a rough thud, the two came to a stop as they rolled on their backs, staring at the wooden ceiling as they almost looked like scarecrows, hay sticking out of their hair and clothes. 

‘Oh, no! you have defeated the meager King of Jotunheim!’ Thor laughed, keeping his body as still as he could as he tried to play dead.

‘The great warriors of Asgard shall never fall to your tyranny, King Laufey.’ Hela smiled as she tried to catch her breath, ‘I shall now bestow my judgement and all of your pitiable kin,’ she turned to her hands and knees, pinning the blond prince down under her as she held on to his wrists. ‘I sentence you… to death!’ 

The two looked at each other for a second, laughing loudly after as they sat down next to each other. ‘The Nine Realms will be in good hands once we get to ascend the throne!’ Thor smiled confidently, dusting off his clothes.

‘Quite,’ Hela agreed with a nod. She listened to the cold wind moving through the trees, the horses’ feet tapping softly against stone as they adjusted their stance and tried to sleep. ‘Thor, will you promise me something?’ She turned her head, their bright blue eyes meeting. ‘Jötnar are a foul race, abominations of nature, correct? We have been taught so in the learning halls and their history only shows to confirm. Now, it is our duty to protect our home from those horrors.’ Her gaze froze as memories flashed before her eyes. Memories she hoped never to experience again.

The gates of the courtyard opening, Einherjar wounded, suffering, falling. Their cries and pleads sending shivers down the young goddess’s spine, even now, seven years later. 

‘Sis?’ Thor called out her name as he saw his sister growing pale. ‘Hela?’ he tried again as she did not respond. 

‘I do not want a Jötunn to ever set foot in this Realm, not one.’ Hela continued, staring at the torches that illuminated the stables. ‘Will you help me with that? Will you promise me to defend our home, together?’ 

The young prince stared back for a moment, blinking his eyes. ‘Do you mean…’ he asked as a smile formed on his face. ‘We will get to fight them? Together?’ 

‘If it is necessary, yes.’ Hela nodded earnestly. 

‘Not to worry, sister,’ Thor smiled as he got on his feet. ‘Thor Odinson will always be here when there is a battle to be faced!’ He grabbed his sister’s hands, pulling her to her feet. ‘We, the children of Odin, will see to it that no Jötunn will ever commit a crime and get away with it.’ 

Hela stared at her younger brother for a moment, feeling the warmth of his hand in her own. Thor was an oaf. An ignorant, annoying, hyperactive fool, who would steal her journal and could get away with murder. 

But he was her fool, and Hela could not help but love her little brother. 

She smiled brightly and nodded at the bright blue eyes, ‘For Asgard.’ 

‘For Asgard!’ Thor raised their hands in excitement, a shiver running down his spine as he felt a cold breeze howling through the creaks and cracks of the stable. ‘Mother must be getting worried,’ he said as he peered outside, noticing how it had grown dark. ‘Maybe we should-’ 

A loud sound coming from one of the stables caused the siblings to turn around. 

‘Sleipnir!’ Hela jumped off the bales of hay and ran towards the largest stable. She looked at the towering eight-legged horse, her heart beating faster as the great black stallion kicked against the wooden door of its stable. He took heated trots, slamming his hooves against the stone floor with each step.

‘W-what is the matter? Are you ill?’ The girl tried calming the creature down, stretching out her hand to pet him, but she took a few unsteady steps back as the stallion neighed loudly and raised his front feet as a threat. She tried to look the creature in the eye, a frown of concern on her face as she wondered what could agitated it so. Her heart beat faster as the other horses joined Sleipnir in its agitation. 

‘Sis…’ Thor called for the raven girl from outside, staring at the sky. He waited for his older sister to join his side and pointed at two large birds which were frantically screeching and shouting just south of them. ‘Are that not…’

‘Father’s raven’s,’ Hela’s heartbeat thrummed loudly in her ears as she saw the birds hover over the courtyard. ‘Something is wrong. Very, very wrong,’ she shivered at the sound of armored soldiers rushing towards the palace gates, the clinking of their armory sounding heavily through the air. ‘Come on, Thor.’ She dashed off back to the main gate, her little brother following her like a shadow.

 

* * *

 

‘My King!’ The doors of the Asgardian palace flew open, revealing a young and rather slender man. An Asgardian scout. ‘The Jötnar have made their move, they seem to be heading towards Midgard!’

‘Yet again,’ Odin sighed gravely, his body armored in the strongest metal, his red cape draping over his shoulders. ‘Ready my horse. We will stop them before they even set foot beyond their Realm. Midgard shall not fall in their icy grip again!’ 

The scout merely nodded before running outside again, barely managing to dodge the two young Asgardians that came barging in. 

‘Father!’ Hela shouted. ‘Father, what is going on?’ 

‘Hela,’ Odin looked at his children, noticing how his young son was slightly hiding behind his big sister, his blue eyes rapidly scanning their surroundings as the warriors of Asgard prepared themselves for battle.

‘Thor, Hela, there you are!’ Frigga said as she entered the main hall in a rush, her voice balancing between relief and anger. ‘Where have you two been? I have been looking all over for you!’ 

‘We were at the stables, mother,’ Thor answered with a loud voice as he tried to suppress the shivering of his body. ‘We came as soon as we saw father’s ravens.’ 

‘I see,’ the goddess nodded slowly, quickly forcing a smile upon her face. ‘Well, the important thing is that you are here. Now come along, you have studies to attend to.’ She gently grabbed Thor’s hand, who was eager to follow her deeper into the palace. She looked back, however, as she saw her daughter unmoved. ‘Hela? Come with me dear.’ 

‘There is trouble in one of the Realms, am I correct?’ The young raven girl did not move, her feet firmly placed on the ground as she looked at her parents. ‘The ravens have called for you.’ 

‘… Yes,’ Frigga nodded reluctantly, ‘and your father will answer to that call. Now, if you will-’ 

‘It are the Jötnar,’ Hela said, making it sound like fact rather than question. 

‘Hela, it is none of your concern,’ Frigga gulped as she tried her best to keep her daughter from venturing any further. 

‘Correct,’ Odin took a step forward, ignoring his Queen’s words as she asked him to stop. ‘They are moving with great speed and strength. They are headed towards Midgard.’

‘And you are going to fight them.’ Hela’s blue eyes reflected tranquility, betraying none of the tension that made her heart pump loudly in her chest. 

‘I am planning to stop them,’ the Allfather walked towards her, ‘which will most likely mean that we, indeed, are forced to fight.’ 

‘Take me with you,’ Hela nearly shouted, her voice raised in anticipation. ‘Take me with you, father!’ 

‘No,’ Frigga stated firmly, her golden eyes locked on her daughter. ‘Are you demented?! You will not follow your father into war, young lady! I will not have it! Hela, you are merely a child!’ 

‘No! I am ready! I can fight!’ The young princess shouted. ‘I grow up faster than other girls, I have no more need for senseless stuffed toys or- or…’ She turned her gaze towards her father again, ‘Let me fight, father. Let me help defend these Realms against those foul creatures!’ 

‘Hela,’ Odin’s voice was soft, the young girl nearly flinched at his calm and warm presence. ‘I truly believe that you are a skilled young woman. There will be a time that you will ride at my side, that we will fight battles, not as King and Princess, but as father and daughter. As equals.’ He kneeled in front of her, resting his large hands upon her shoulders. ‘However, now is not that time. You will stay here, Hela. I cannot risk losing you.’ 

‘I can fight, father,’ Hela whispered softly, her hands trembling at the thought of having to miss her father again for six months, maybe even longer this time. She sniffled, feeling tears sting in her eyes as a soft voice in her mind whispered that he might never come back at all, finding death on the battlefield. ‘Please, please take me with you. Don’t leave us…’ 

Odin smiled in compassion, wrapping his arms around his young daughter. ‘I will return, Hela.’ He rubbed the girl’s back as he heard her stifled sobs coming from her throat. ‘I promise.’ The Allfather looked over his shoulder as he felt a small hand resting on his back and he stared straight into the tear-filled eyes of his son. He wrapped an arm around the blond’s waist, pulling him into the tight hug. 

‘Be safe, father,’ Thor whispered, tears now streaming down his cheeks. 

‘I will,’ Odin smiled, placing a kiss on their cheeks. ‘Now, I need you two to be strong in my absence, do you think you could manage?’ 

Both the blond and the raven nodded, sniffing loudly as they tried to recompose themselves.

The Allfather smiled, amiably moving his hand through their hair before turning to his wife. He held her in his strong embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Frigga closed her eyes and whispered, ‘The Norns be with you.’ She looked up, her golden eyes meeting those of her husband. 

Odin gave her a silent nod and turned his back, marching out of the Asgardian palace and straight towards the Jötunn battle ground.  

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for the first chapter.  
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
